Agent Pierce and Agent Mikaelson
by H2o and TVD lover
Summary: Emmaline Mikaelson is Rebekah's twin,Klaus' only full-booded sister and Katherine's BFF now hat Katherine is human she goes with her to New York.What wil happen when the two of them are recruited as agents for S.H.I.E.L.D. and as part of the Avengers. Kalijah,little bit of Klayley,Klaroline,Steve/OC
1. Flashbacks

**This chapter is only flashbacks from Emmaline,so you can catch a better ide about who she is.**

I'm Emmaline Mikaelson,Rebekah Mikaelson's twin,Elijah,Finn,and Kol's younger half sister and Niklaus' only full blooded sister,but compared to him my mother didn't put a curse over me,like with him.I wear my lapis lazuli ring as something o remember me about my family and like Rebekah I have a necklace that belonged to our mother,only that mine has a heart form.

**Growing Pains Flashbacks**

**Emmaline's P.O.V.**

''Emma,what are you doing here?''Stefan asked me in a disliking tone,he obviously thinks that I was the one who ran the car down the bridge.

''I know that you think I ran the truck down the bridge,but it was Rebekah''I told him,but he still didn't believed me

''How can I know that?''He continued

''You don't,but if you remember then trust me.I just want to fix what my family did''I told him and he finally let me in.''She's in her room''He continued and I went upstairs

''What are you doing here?''Elena asked

''I came to apologize was the one who ran the truck down the were both upset about killing Klaus,even though I was more upset because now my only real brother is dead,she needed Alaric I want to apologize for everything my family has done to you-''I was interrupted by a noise downstairs,so we both went to see what was it

''Girls,don't move''Stefan was sorrounded by deputies with guns aiming at him.

We were taken by Pastor Young to his farm,he tought that I was

human.

''Elena,do you still want to be a writer?My daughter still writes her short stories because of you''Pastor Young said

''Where is Stefan?''Elena finally said''And Rebekah''I added

''Where they can't hurt you''He continued

''They would never hurt us''I said

''Elena are you okay,is there something wrong?''He asked Elena

''Yeah''She said before running outside what cuased me to go for her

''Get them''Pastor Young screamed and that was the last thing I heard before...

''Where am I?''I said as I regained consciousness

''They realized that you weren't human and got Elena thinking that she was a vampire''Rebekah answered me.(you know what continued happening)

''Sir?Hello''I said.''Excuse me? Hello, sir?''Rebekah said.''I thought I told you to shut up.''The officer said.''Our family,we-we..''I said,but was to weak''Have money, castles, apartments, jewelry; just name your price and let us out.''Rebekah said contiuing my sentence.''I'd rather watch you die''The officer said before Rebekah got up and rushed towards the bars. The officer was startled and pulled out his gun but he fell back towards the bars of Stefan's cage. Stefan grabbed him and slamed the officer's head repeatedly against the bars until he started to bleed. He dropped the now dead officer on the floor towards Elena's cage. Elena was still sitting on the ground.

''Elena,Elena!''Stefan screamed which made me smell the blood and like Elena I tried to reach the blood,even though I wasn't in transition I was to weak and needed to feed.

''How dare you save Caroline over me?!''Rebekah screamed as we saw Klaus,instead of staying shocked like me.''You left me to death''she continued screaming.''I only had time to save one of you and you can't be assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on; find some more werewolves.''He said

''So you can create a hybrid family?''I said.''You know nothing about family!''Rebekah screamed again and throwed one of the blood bags to the wall.''NO!''Klaus and surprisingly I also we see Rebekah again she has the last two blood bags in her hands.

''Drop them''Klaus said.''We mourned you,my heart broke''She said.''Put the blood down,Rebekah,There's a good girl''He said.''It's always been Elijah,or Finn or 's always been Emmaline and me''she said.

''Drop it!''Klaus screamed and Rebekha squeezed the blood bags.''Here's your family!''She screamed and Klaus rushed towards her,grabbed her by the neck''You know something,Rebekah, you're right.I don't now on you are not my family,or my sister,you are nothing''He said before snapping her neck.''Now,baby sister pack yor things,we are leaving this town''He told me,but I didn't move. ''No, you are leaving this town.I am staying.I finally have the chance to go to high school and have a humanlife,so see you in my Graduation hopefully''I told him and vamp-speeded to my room.

**Graduation's Flashbacks**

**Emmaline's P.O.V.**

''Welcome parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started. John Albrecht. David Bance. Sarah Beasley. Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter: Bonnie Bennett!'' Mayor Hopkins said.''Savannah Davis. Matt Donovan. William Duncan. Caroline Forbes. Matt Freeman. Elena Mikaelson. Congratulations.''He continued.

LATER

Stefan,Caroline,Elena and I started clutching our heads because of the pain.

''Remember us, Caroline?''Aja asked Caroline

She holds her arm out, casting whatever spell is hurting us, until suddenly Klaus shows up, throws a cap like a disk at Aja and it beheads her. Her headless body falls to the ground and the noise stops.

'' There are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day.''Klaus said

Caroline turns to Klaus, smiling and I hug him,because he returned.

Mikaelson Mansion,shortly after

''So,are you two joining me in New Orleans?''Klaus asked us.

''I want to go to New York for a while,so in some months I'll go''I said and waited for Rebekah to answer.''I'm going after summer ends,since I am going to Europe''Rebekah said

''See you soon''I said knowing that he was going to leave inmediatly

''Hi Kat,where are you?''I said in the phone with Katherine.''In High School,I am going to teach Elena a lesson''she told me.''Don't kill her and if you aren't here in 30 minutes I'll go there''I warned her and she hung up.

Where is she,an hour already passed,I am going to the high school

**Mystic Falls High School,5 minutes later**

''Oh my god...''I said when I saw Katherine lying on the floor.I rushed to her and gave her my blood after I realized that she was human.

''What happened''Katherine asked me when she finally woke up

''Elena must have shoved the cure down your throat'.You are human''I said and bit my wrist''Here,drink it''I said and without hessitating she drank it,I killed her and she still woke up human.

''Well,I'll protect you,so let's go to NewYork''I told her while we walked to my car.

''So,that's it,you're giving up?''Katherine asked me,like if I had to have a magical solution for it.

''What do you mean?If you think that I should magically have a solution for it,then you are wrong. Over time we'll find a solution,now let's get far away from this town''I told her and we drove off to look for our bags.

**So,do you like it?Emmaline is a hybrid like Klaus and his ****ONLY ****full-blooded sister. Emmaline and Katherine are heading to New York where a certain agent will recruit them. Emmaline's Personality:More like Elena's human one,bt can turn into a even more sellfish Katherine instantly,so it's better if you don't piss her fashion style she preffers skinny jeans,low and high heeled boots or heels,and the rest of her clothing is like Rebekah's.**


	2. Agreements

**Just so you know:Emmaline is Katherine's BFF,and a good friend of Hayley' has witch powers,for some unknown reason after the Immortality Spell she kept them,it is more likely that Esther made a spell for her to conserve them.**

The summer was ending and it had been Katherine's worst summer,she and Emmaline are in the mall with six bags each.

**Emmaline's P.O.V.**

''What are we doing here?''Katherine asked annoyed

''Shopping''I answered.''Katherine,you're human so accept it,you have to live a human life''I continued while we entered to Forever 21.

**At SHIELD**

''The mission is highly dangerous,your targets are female and appear to be in their late teens,both of them are suppossed to have been involved in more than a hundred murders in the last 20 years,Tony?''Fury asked Tony when he raised his hand

''Don't you mean last ten or five years?Since the tragets are,in their late teens.''Tony asked Fury

''If you could just let me finish''Fury told him and he nodded.''As I was saying before Tony interrupted me the targets are in their late teens and are incredibly dangerous,he brunette goes by the name Katherine Pierce and the blonde one by Emmaline Mikaelson.''

He said and then put a video which had guards questioning them 3 years ago in Russia they both barely reacted when the guards held guns to their heads,both guards shot,but they weren't there,the blonde one drank blood from the neck of one of the guards until he was drained while the brunette just hit them and then ripped their heart both of their hearts out and they both just leaved at an impossible speed.

''Before Tony says that they are ghosts,they aren't we have been tracking them for 10 years now, for 9 years we only got to find bodies with double marks at their throats or necks and we finally found them,they're here in New York and your mission is to bring them are staying at the Presdential suite of the Plaza.''Fury said and showed them entering the hotel which put Tony and Clint under their breaths

''They haven't changed a bit''Tony said

''So,they don't grow old,move at impossible speed and leave bodies with double marks at their bodies.''Natasha said

''Agents there is a great posibility that your next targets are vampires''Fury said

''Okay,where are they right now?''Tony asked

''In the Roosvelt Field mall''Fury answered as they all got up

''Let's go and hunt vampires''Clint said

''There are weapons at the end of the hall''Fury said and they all leaved

**Back at the mall**

**Emmaline's P.O.V.**

''Turn around''A familiar voice told me while she covered my eyes

'Rebekah''I said not that surprised.''Not that I don't want you here,but why are you here?''I asked her

''I wanted to see you''She told me

''Well then let's go for a let's go for a cofee'' I told them and we walked to Starbucks

''Three lattes''Katherine said when my phone started ringing

''Who is it?''Bekah asked me

''My big brother''I said and waked away to answer

''What is it Nik?''I asked him

''Hello Nik,how are you,I'm glad you're still alive''He told me

''Serioulsy''I told him hoping that we would go to the point

''Do you remember the agents that I left in SHIELD after I retired?''He asked me

''Yes,what's the point?''I said

''They just told me,that they want to capture you and Katherine,so be careful''He told me and we both hung up

''Are you Emmaline Mikaelson?''A red haired woman that I later recognized as Natasha Romanoff asked Rebekah

''No,I'm Rebekah,her sister''Rebekah said and she leaved

''It was just what does she wanted?''I asked

''She was asking if I was you''Bekah told me

''I know her:Natasha Romanoff,a highly skilled SHIELD agent.I remember her from when Nik was in SHIELD''I told them and Katherine was in shock

''Klaus worked for SHIELD?''Katherine asked us in amazement

''He worked there for around 2 years,when he retired from it''Bekah told her;;;we all knew what was SHIELD since we had to know about our possible enemies.

''Katherine Pierce?''A black haired man asked Katherine

''Yes and who are you?''Kat asked him,but he pulled out a syringe that I quickly realized that was filled with vervain and injected her,but to his and his little friends surprise it didn't affected the others went with him and also injected Rebekah and me with vervain and Katherine with some sedative.

**SHIELD Headquarters**

**Emmaline's P.O.V.**

''You finally woke up''I heard Bekah said while I was slowly regaining consciousness

''It wasn't only vervain,the vervain that they injected me had wolfsbane''I told Rebekah and the waking Katherine

''Ah,you're awake,finally''A man who was entering the room said

''What do you want''Katherine said trying to sound hostile

''I want for you two to join SHIELD or we will report you to the police,for all the murders you have down in the last year'' He said

''You do realize that we are three,right''I said

''I want Katherine Pierce and Emmaline Mikaelson,Agent Romanoff told me that one of you is Rebekah Mikaelson,she will be set free,but the other two must join SHIELD''He continued

''Why do you want for us to join you?''Rebekah asked pretending to be me

''Because of what you are''He said

''Katherine is now human,and I have more weaknesses than you can imagine,so still why?''I continued

''We know all your weaknesses and abilities,but we will still recruit you''The man that I had just recognized as Nick Fury said

''Fine''Kat reluctanly said and some men entered and released us.

**You didn't expected for Klaus to be an ex-agent of SHIELD, right?So the couples I have planned are:Kalijah,Pepperony, Clintasha,Steve/Emmaline.**


	3. Accidents

Two years had passed,now Katherine had worked things out with Elijah and they were a couple. Emmaline and Steve were a couple and living together at his apartment. Every Wednesday Jane,Darcy,Pepper,Natasha,Katherine and Emmaline would have a girls night. Katherine and Emmaline had become very good agents and with Natasha were often sent to get information.

* * *

**Wednesday Night,some club**

**Emmaline's P.O.V.**

''I'm going for a drink''I said before Jane stopped me

''Hey,how do you get alchohol if you are under age?''She asked me and I sitted and waited for a waitress to come

''Six tequilas,in the house''I compelled her and she leaved

''How did you do that?''Darcy asked confused

''One of the perks of vampirism:Compulsion:with eye contact I can compell humans,witches,vampires,and hybrids that aren't on is a herb that weakens bracelets that I gave you have vervain,so I can't compell you"I said and our tequilas arrived

''To us and our friendship''Pepper said and we raised and drank

''So,how are the things with Elijah?''I asked Kat

''Perfect.I will see if I can go on a weekend to New Orleans without calls from any of you or Fury''She said

''And how are things with Tony?''Darcy asked Pepper

''Also perfect''Pepper said

''With Steve''Jane asked me

''Perfectly fine.I just wished that I could simply go to visit my family.I mean I have a nephew that I haven't even met''I said,we continued talking until around 11 p.m. When each of us went to our house.

* * *

**Thursday**

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

''Guys,I have to tell you something,that only Katherine knows'' Emma said

''What?''Natasha asked

''Do you remember my sister?''She asked

''The sexy one?''Tony asked and she grinned

''Yes,you think that we're identical twins,well we aren't,we are actually fraternal twins and half biological father is the father of my only full-blooded brother,Klaus'' She told us

''But why do you have blonde hair,then''Steve asked

''I dyed it,in one week it will return to it's original Nik daggered Rebekah in the 20's I realized that I could actually be her,so I decided to dye it''she said

''What do you mean with daggered''Clint asked

''Just what you think:a dagger through the heart.I really can't understand how all of them always forgive him.''Emma continued leaving us shocked

''Why would he dagger you?''Tony asked again

''Niklaus Mikaelson is not an Estear bunny''I said

''You see,a thousand years ago my family burned the only tree that had wood to kill us,so my mother made 7 silver daggers that if they were dipped with the White Oak ash it would neutralize us and since it don't affect Niklaus or me he took the daggers and most of the ash,so if one of us betrays him,we get the dagger''Emma said

''Why it doesn't affect you?''Natasha asked

''Because our father was a werewolf and it's just a myth about silver,we're inmune to it''She said and after 10 minutes of more talking Fury finally got there to tell us our missions.

''So,what are our missions?''I asked

**Emmaline's P.O.V.**

''Agent Pierce,Agent Romanoff and Agent Mikaelson will go to Finland to get information about the Extremis.I want for Tony and Bruce to work in some weapons and Rogers and Barton have the week free. Romanoff,Mikaelson and Pierce will be going today ''Fury said and all except him and Emmaline retired.

''Director Fury,my sister just emailed me telling me that my nephew's birthday is next I go to New Orleans for the weekend?I don't even know him and I haven't personally seen my brothers or sister in two years''I told him

''You may go''Fury told me and I retired

**Plane to Finland**

''So,what are we going to do?''Katherine asked

''I would like to torture the information out,you know be Barbie Klaus''I told them while finishing my third blood bag.

''Barbie Klaus?''Natasha asked confused

''Well,Barbie is blonde,Rebekah is is agressive and acts like if he doesn't is Klaus' sister so Damon Salvatore gave her that nickname''I told her,shortly before we descended

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

''That was the last one''I told them,but saw another man aiming at Natasha

''I'll take care of him''Emma said,one part of me was telling me to stop her,but the other part told me to get back to the plane with next thing I heard were pain screams coming from her when I saw her I realized that she had been shot with wooden and silver bullets,and that she had been injected with the man was decided to take Natasha,so I stepped in his way and he took me.

**Natasha's P.O.V.**

I carried an unconscious Emamline back to the plane.I was surprised since she was still unconscious after two days and because she told us that silver wouldn't affect are all waiting for her to wake up,she has a heartbeat,is breathing but has been unconscious after two and Bruce are trying to locate is distracting Steve. Pepper,Jane,Darcy and I were waiting for her to wake up.

''Do you think she'll wake up?''Jane asked

''Well I certainly hope so,what I don't get is why the silver bullet affected her,since she told us that she is inmune to silv-'I was telling them when I heard gasps for air she was awake,what relieved all of us.

''How are you feeling?''Pepper asked her

''Fine,really I just need a blood bag''She told us and Darcy went for one

''Here''Darcy said when she came back and handed her the bag

''Where is Katherine?''Emmaline said

''She was and Bruce are trying to locate her using JARVIS''Darcy told her

''I need to call my brother''She said and Pepper's phone started ringing

**Emmaline's P.O.V.**

''Hi Tony,did you find her''Pepper said in the phone

''She's in Bulgaria,we're getting a more exact location''I heard Tony on the phone and whisper shouted:"Like things couldn't get any worse''

''What do you mean?''Natasha said

''I'll tell you later'' I simply told her and went to change

**So,do you like it so far?What will happen?**


	4. Hiatus

**Sorry if I am not updating for a while.**

**This story is in HIATUS**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read**


End file.
